balefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Notes on magic: * only someone who is sensitive enough to magic can channel mana * laylines are streams of mana that flow throughout the world * laylines are not static and will sometimes move or completely disappear * alternative forms of magic convert lifeforce into mana * Channeling a spell requires knowledge on Magic Casting Process: * drawing mana from a source * absorbing mana into your body * channeling the mana into a spell * casting spell Types of Magic: Witchcraft Academic Magic Runework Pyromancy Magic Academies Move to Academic Magic later Stonespire Academy The center of the Mages' community in Bale, a co-ed school with it's share of scandals. Made on the legacy of the Mage King of old, currently known in infamy as the Thorn King. Sits on the largest layline in the world. The school also possesses four large crystals from the dwarven spirit tree, which are used to protect the school from the sea that tears away at the land and the hostile residents of Bale. Dragon Lily Academy Mages Academy for boys, notorious for supplementing students the highly addictive spice to resolve the issue of the missing layline below the school that disappeared just under 400 years ago. Incomplete Ideas * School in Dragon Empire, run by red dragon who sometimes experiments on the students * Schools in Western country, despise the dragon school Witch Covens Move to Witchcraft later Incomplete Ideas * Coven from the north that use magic to communicate and work with spirits(not necromancy) * Coven from Bale, disorganized and sectioned off into small communities throughout the country * Druid coven, keep peace in the northern section of the Old Wood as well as other forbidden forests Spirit Trees (working name) Alvisguard Two elms that conjoin together that sits on a edge of a cliff on the northern border of Alvisguard. The roots have trapped a great dragon who at one time threatened the Elven Empire. Rumors say that it holds secrets to the elves' lost culture. Bale Lies at the center of a lake(filled with bald cypress-like trees that reach 150ft and create a canopy of branches), deep in the Old Wood. The Beech's trunk is wide and hollow, almost like a gazebo, that glows with a eerie pale yellow light. Druids and woods witches defend the tree, keeping it secret from the new kingdom that has risen, fore fear of how they'll react. Floros A maple in constant Autumn that sits near the large lake in the East. A wooden skeleton grows out of the trunk with morning glories growing on it. Heartlands A giant red oak that stands on a large hill surrounded by the ruined keeps of forgotten kings from the age of crowns. It has been prophesied that, 'when (the red oak) stops growing, the world will end and it will be the basis for the new world.' Lost Coast A solitary silver birch with golden leaves lighting the canopied valley surrounded in Towering trees blocking the outside world. Only the most ancient of elves may enter the valley as it is their most sacred and ancient treasure. Northern Toplands Wisteria tree with light blue petals. Serin Long burned juniper(finish typing rest later) Undernorth Blue oak in the heart of a mountain, in the chamber dazzling bright blue crystal softly singing with the magical energy flowing through them grow, harvested by the dwarves who use them. The Veil A dragon's blood tree(or a tree based off it) 60 feet in height. The grand council building is built around the tree. The tree enforces the laws craved in runes into the tree and helps the crops of the land prosper. When the orcs destroyed the tree, it seeped a dark red that stained the ground of the capital and killed all crops for miles.